Thunder Bird
by terdus
Summary: Jake Thunder is a young racer with big aspirations. After winning an important race, he qualifies for the FZero GX Grand Prix. Will he make the most of it?
1. Prologue

Speed.

The world became a whirling, blinding, undistinguishable blur as Jake Thunder rocketed down the race track at 1000 kilometres per hour in his machine, The Thunder Bird. Things weren't going very well. This was the most important race of his entire life and he was in last place with one lap left. There were 8 racers, including him, and each of them wanted the prize for winning as much as the next person.

A qualification into the F-Zero Grand Prix.

Jake hit the tight corner ahead of him with a sharp drift and cut across the racer ahead of him. As soon as his machine steadied, he punched the boost button was pushed into his seat at his machine blasted for a short few seconds at 1500kmph. He took the next corner lightly and kept on the inside, overtaking 3 racers at once and bringing himself into 4th. This was it. He could see the racer in first and the goal looming on the horizon after a flat, bare, stretch of track. He boosted for all he was worth and drew himself alongside the racer in first. But the racer pulled away from him slowly again. In an act of desperation, he boosted himself clear, depleting his energy, and putting himself a machine length ahead.

The goal was coming up in front of him.

His opponent was pulling up beside him.

Crunch time.

Suddenly, he felt a huge jolt from behind and realised what has happened.

_Another racer had boosted into him!_

His machine jolted forward, past his opponent and over the finish line in first, before losing energy and powering down. Jake heaved a sigh of relief.

_He had qualified for the F-Zero Grand Prix!_


	2. Intro

The F-Zero Grand Prix features 30 racers on 25 courses. Depending on how you place on each course, you will gain a number of points. If you place well, you get many points. If you place badly, you get few points. At the end of the 25 races, the racer with the most cumulative points wins the Grand Prix.

The 25 race courses, in order, are as follows:

1. Mute City: Twist Road

2. Casino Palace: Split Oval

3. Sand Ocean: Surface Slide

4. Lightning: Loop Cross

5. Aeropolis: Multiplex

6. Big Blue: Drift Highway

7. Port Town: Aero Dive

8. Green Plant: Mobius Ring

9. Port Town: Long Pipe

10. Mute City: Serial Gaps

11. Fire Field: Cylinder Knot

12. Green Plant: Intersection

13. Casino Palace: Double Branches

14. Lightning: Half Pipe

15. Big Blue: Ordeal

16. Cosmo Terminal: Trident

17. Sand Ocean: Lateral Shift

18. Fire Field: Undulation

19. Aeropolis: Dragon Slope

20. Phantom Road: Slim-line Slits

21. Aeropolis: Screw Drive

22. Outer Space: Meteor Stream

23. Port Town: Cylinder Wave

24. Lightning: Thunder Road

25. Green Plant: Spiral

The thirty racers and their machines are:

1. Captain Falcon in the Blue Falcon

2. Dr. Stewart in the Golden Fox

3. Pico in the Wild Goose

4. Samurai Goroh in the Fire Stingray

5. Jody Summers in the White Cat

6. Mighty Gazzele in the Red Gazzele

7. Baba in the Iron Tiger

8. Beastman in the Hyper Speeder

9. Dr. Clash in the Crazy Bear

10. Octoman in the Deep Claw

11. Bio Rex in the Big Fang

12. Billy the Monkey in the Mad Wolf

13. Super Arrow in the King Meteor

14. Gomar and Shioh in the Twin Norrita

15. John Tanaka in the Wonder Wasp

16. Mrs. Arrow in the Queen Meteor

17. Jack Levin in the Astro Robin

18. Kate Alen in the Super Piranha

19. Zoda in the Death Anchor

20. Micheal Chain in the Wild Boar

21. Silver Neelsen in the Night Thunder

22. Roger Buster in the Mighty Hurricane

23. Draq in the Mighty Typhoon

24. Leon in the Space Angler

25. Mr. EAD in the Great Star

26. Antonio Guster in the Green Panther

27. Blood Falcon in the Blood Hawk

28. Black Shadow in the Black Bull

29. The Skull in the Sonic Phantom

30. Jake Thunder in the Thunder Bird


	3. Mute City: Twist Road

**Race 1:** Mute City: Twist Road

_3… 2… 1…_

Thirty racers exploded off the pole position. On Jake's Left the Blue Falcon sped past him and on his right the Hyper Speeder rocketed alongside him. Twist Road was a simple course with easy curves and bends and Jake was confident he could place well on it. As they all took the first turn Jake aimed for the booster but was rammed away by the Black Bull. As he span he hit the White Cat and rebounded onto the second spinner, spiralling out of control and wiping out the Death Anchor before flying off the jump in the course and steadying himself on the recharge strip.

The Wild Boar sped alongside him and tried to take him out at the S-turn but missed as Jake took his drift. The Machine swirled unto a direct hit on the Super Piranha and it flew off the course and plummeted to the depths below the track. In the space of the first 15 seconds of race time, Jake realised how fierce and dangerous professional racing was.

As he thundered up the loop, the Hyper Speeder and the Big Fang were trading blows up ahead. The Hyper Speeder smashed the Big Fang's engine and it exploded. The remains bounced and crashed and tumbled past Jack and hit Twin Norrita behind him. Both were blown off the course. Jack hit the booster and sped further ahead until he crossed the goal in eighth place, just ahead of the Wild Goose and just behind the Hyper Speeder.

He was allowed to boost now, and did so. He turned and hit the booster on the track, making himself go even faster. Then disaster stuck as he lost control and smashed against the curved wall and lost ten places. He hit the steering wheel in anger as he accelerated towards the jump and swore as the Space Angler boosted ahead of him, but was silenced as the boosting vehicle was wiped out by the Green Panther in mid-air. The remains crashing into the wall of the turn ahead.

He boosted and cut across the inside of the Green Panther. This obviously angered Antonio Guster, because directly afterwards he was hit with a sharp blow to the side and bounced off the wall, losing two places as he re-accelerated. The Deep Claw drew up alongside him. Jake rammed it and threw Octoman off of him and watched as he fell away behind two other racers.

'Sorry'

But that was not the least of his worries. He was speeding up the loop as the Night Thunder and the Mad Wolf were speeding up behind him. The Mad Wolf stuck a killer blow on the Night Thunder and it flew off the track. Jake saw what was going to happen next and boosted, keeping himself ahead. He hit both boost panels and blasted through the finish line in 20th, but the Great Star, in 19th, was far clear of him. Then he noticed that he was ranked 19th, and that someone must have been wiped out ahead.

Jack boosted for all he was worth and speed over all of the boosts on the track. Even with this effort, Great Star wouldn't budge from his position ahead of him. It was infuriating. Jack hit the recharge strip and boosted when he had filled his energy. Great Star kept boosting, and wasn't budging from his position.

Then Jack did something stupid.

He decided to boost on the turn and get a lead on Great Star. He merely crashed out and watched in terror as four vehicles overtook him and sped away as he accelerated. When he finally crossed the line, he was in last by three seconds.

**Final Placing**

1. BLUE FALCON - 1:11:325

2. RED GAZZELE - 1:11:743

3. HYPER SPEEDER - 1:12:002

4. BLACK BULL - 1:12:231

5. FIRE STINGRAY - 1:12:346

6. WHITE CAT - 1:12: 983

7. KING METEOR - 1:13:256

8. WILD GOOSE - 1:13:457

9. WILD BOAR - 1:13:565

10. MIGHTY HURRICANE - 1:14:643

11. MIGHTY TYPHOON - 1:14:698

12. SONIC PHANTOM - 1:14:999

13. QUEEN METEOR - 1:15:362

14. WONDER WASP - 1:15:902

15. GOLDEN FOX - 1:16:293

16. CRAZY BEAR - 1: 16: 823

17. GREEN PANTHER - 1:17:764

18. GREAT STAR - 1:17:983

19. MAD WOLF - 1: 18:346

20. DEEP CLAW - 1:18:565

21. BLOOD HAWK - 1:18:727

22. ASTRO ROBIN - 1:19:224

23. THUNDER BIRD - 1:22:345

Wipeouts: DEATH ANCHOR, SUPER PIRANHA, BIG FANG, TWIN NORRITA, SPACE ANGLER, NIGHT THUNDER, IRON TIGER

**Leaderboard**

1. BLUE FALCON - 100 100

2. RED GAZZELE - 93 93

3. HYPER SPEEDER - 87 87

4. BLACK BULL - 81 81

5. FIRE STINGRAY - 76 76

6. WHITE CAT - 71 71

7. KING METEOR - 66 66

8. WILD GOOSE - 62 62

9. WILD BOAR - 58 58

10. MIGHTY HURRICANE - 54 54

11. MIGHTY TYPHOON - 50 50

12. SONIC PHANTOM - 47 47

13. QUEEN METEOR - 44 44

14. WONDER WASP - 41 41

15. GOLDEN FOX - 38 38

16. CRAZY BEAR - 35 35

17. GREEN PANTHER - 33 33

18. GREAT STAR - 31 31

19. MAD WOLF - 29 29

20. DEEP CLAW - 27 27

21. BLOOD HAWK - 25 25

22. ASTRO ROBIN - 23 23

23. THUNDER BIRD - 22 22

24. DEATH ANCHOR - 0 0

24. SUPER PIRANHA - 0 0

24. BIG FANG - 0 0

24. TWIN NORRITA - 0 0

24. SPACE ANGLER - 0 0

24. NIGHT THUNDER - 0 0

24. IRON TIGER - 0 0

---

Stay tuned for the next race!


End file.
